poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Vigor Strayvinski, Junior Veterinarian
Vigor Strayvinski, Junior Veterinarian is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Vigor tells Precious the Time He healed His first Patients. Plot Part One (Daytime at the Puppy Pound as Holly announces that She and a handful of the Pound Puppies are going to the Farmer's Market in the Farm Division.) Holly: Ok. now since some of You wants to stay put in the Pound, We'll draw straws. Three of them are long, meaning You'll come along, get a short one, You'll stay in the pound. (Beamer picks a straw, as does Igor, Howler and Vigor.) Well. (checks each straw.) Ah. the Winner with the smallest is Igor Strayvinski. Vigor: Noooooooo...! (The Screen zooms out until the entire City of Poundsville is shown. It quickly zooms back to Vigor getting looked at by everyone else with confused looks on their faces.) Holly: Vigor, I thought You wanted to stay at the Pound. Vigor: Sorry, Holly. I was being Dramatic. Shakespeare: More Dramatic than Me...? Holly: Well, in any case, be safe! You and Precious. (Holly and the others drive off.) (Inside Vigor's Puphouse, Vigor is experimenting Medicine.) Vigor: Well, that's Five Flu Medicines complete each one with flavors of Cherry, Lemon, Orange, Grape, and Blueberry. How I remember well, when I was first inspired... (a Flashback of Vigor (from Three Years ago) is having Dinner with His Friends.) Whopper: Well, I guess I'll enjoy this burger. Vigor: Whopper, hold on. (Checks the burger) Hmm. No Onions. Ok. You can eat it. Louie: Onions? Vigor: Onions is one of the foods that are toxic to Us Dogs. Cooler: Wow, Viggy. You could be a Puppy Doctor. Vigor: R-Really? Like Grandpa? Cooler: Really. and since You might follow in Your Grandpa's footsteps, Have You thought of having Lab Equipment? (Flashback ends.) Vigor: I should write a letter to My Family sometime. (Vigor's Door is opened by Precious.) Huh? (Looks behind and sees Precious.) Precious: Is this a bad time? Vigor: AAAHH! (Hides His Doctor Equipment.) Why are You here?! Precious: I just wanted to check up on you. (Notices one of Vigor's Medicine.) Ooh. Flu Medicine. with Five Flavors? howl long were You practicing the art of Healing Medicine? Vigor: Well, It's a long story. (Flashback to Vigor's Birthplace, where He says farewell to His family.) While I was searching for My Brother, I spent the next three dog years learning plenty of things a Puppy Doctor should know. Flashback Vigor: I'll find you, Igor. Hopefully, we'll be reunited. First, I have to study medicine. (Vigor goes to the Poundsville library.) Vigor: Well, this must be the place. Man: Hey, brat! No dogs allowed! Vigor: Your Loss. (He Doesn't move but the man approaches Him.) Man: Sir, I suggest You leave-- (Vigor zips off inside the Library.) Hey! (Chases Vigor in the library) Where do You think You're going? Vigor: I've got a good mind to have the librarian throw you out for attempted animal abuse! Man: Oh yeah! Well, '' I'm ''the librarian! Vigor: No, You're a heartless Security guard who is abusing His authority. and If You deny My right to read, I'll have to make You realize. (Zips past the guard as He runs.) Now, I must find a window and a trap. Ah! (Gets behind a book case.) Librarian : I'm gonna ban You! I'll see to that. Aha! (Spots Vigor's feet.) You're done for! (Slams into the book case, but the case goes backward, crushing the Man and His head comes out with stars over His head.) Vigor: Only in American Cartoons. (Zips off as Library goers look at the librarian and take pictures.) Man: No! My reputation! (Vigor spots a Window and escapes through it.) Vigor: Ah. a good spot for My nightly reading. Ah! (Sees a tree branch very near the window.) an Excellent bridge for Me to climb up between the ground and the window. a secret entrance. but just in case the door would be locked, I'll buy a glass cutter. (Runs off.) (Vigor is outside. The librarian is heard shouting as He is taken away by police.) Policeman: (Off-screen) You're under arrest for Attempted Animal Abuse and disturbing the peace in the library. Librarian: (Off-screen) I get out... Once I get out... (Thinking) I'll Slaughter that Dog! ( To Vigor) I'll get you, you little brat, if it's the last thing I do! Vigor: (Narrating) I don't know what became of that Stupid Librarian, but who can say? The Library was shut down, and then, it happened. (Vigor then bumps into what appears to be the Puppy Quintet.) Vigor: Ow! Sorry, I didn't know there was a race today. Spot: Oh, you must be Iggy. We've heard a lot about you at the pound. Zelda: Wow. Your fur really grew out. Vigor: What? No, No. My Name's Vigor. Stanley: Vigor? Vigor: I know. I look like a Sheepdog. like I haven't shaved in 100 Years. Gary: Why not come to the Puppy Pound? Vigor: I suppose. I need some rest since I was looking for Igor. Charlie: Well, if you're looking for Iggy, he's at the Puppy Pound. Vigor: Wait-- Really? Spot: Yeah! Vigor: Well, Sure. (Comes along with the quintet.) Wait, did You know a library is closed because the Librarian refused to let Me inside? but before I forget, Who are You Five? Spot: I'm Spot. Zelda: I'm Zelda. Charlie: My name is Charlie. Gary: I'm Gary. Stanley: And I'm Stanley. That mean old librarian you met was Mortimer Murgatroyd. He used to be a principal until he was dismissed for his short temper. Vigor: Nice to meet You. (The quintet each shake Vigor's index finger.) So... did that Librarian get what He deserved? but the library's closed as well. however... Quintet: However? Vigor: There is a way to get inside and read in peace. Spot: Actually, Iggy. I heard that there's going to be a new librarian and she loves animals, especially dogs and cats. Vigor: Ah. That's good news. and I was afraid that if the Library would be legally cut off, I would have gone inside through a window just for self-satisfaction to become a Doctor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious